loz_risenfandomcom-20200214-history
Michiko
...what am i even doing... what could I do for him that'll make anything better? Kyuubi is much better at this' Michiko complained mentally as she stared at the door as if it had all the answers. '''Appearance details Distinguishing features: White arctic fox ears and tail that are typically kept hidden by tucking and head covering. Also has a silver tribal mark resembling a sitting fox on the back of her neck. Typical attire: She dresses for hunting, almost always. This means comfortable pants, shirt, etc. in all earthy colors for effective camouflage. In the rare situation where she must be formal, she favors a long dress with high boots. Biographical details: Abilities: Weapons: she fights with her trusty bow & arrows almost always. Due to years of training, her aim is near-perfect. She also carries throwing knives which she is also skilled with using. Later on she discovers that she likes using bomb flowers. This leads to her obtaining a bomb bag and exploding objects to search for new materials. Of course, these bombs double as a powerful weapon. Combat style: she prefers fighting long-distance, sniping her enemies from the safety of a hiding spot if possible. Her aim is so deadly that even with throwing knives (or really any projectile) she is dangerous. She keeps a few knives and picks hidden on her person at all times as she was trained to be prepared. Her hand-to-hand combat skills are not her forte, but she knows how to escape from just about any grip and can easily determine her enemy's weakness. Non-combat notable skills: ''Enhanced eyesight and hearing because of the powers she shares with the fox spirit whom she purified. She is also a skilled hunter. '''Already established relationships:' People: ''Impa has been her guardian/mentor for years after the deaths of her parents. Salimah is the respected doctor in the Sheikah village who has cared for her all this time. She has acquaintances in the Sheikah village but not friends. ''Pets: ''A arctic fox named "Kyuubi" is her partner-in-crime and best friend. They've grown up together and are very close. Kyuubi hunts with Michiko and watches over her, always. Occasionally he will go on his own little adventures but returns to her side. '''Personality': Character traits: ''sassy, sarcastic, cold (on the outside), intelligent, bossy, stubborn, protective, self-sacrificing, generous, observant ''"-Dere" type: ''Tsundere - initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing a warmer side over time ''MBTI type: ISTJ - the inspector and examiner Preferences: Likes: studying, training, meditating, hanging with Kyuubi, learning, hunting, exploding things, Len (though she won't admit it) Dislikes: Shi'dyra, plans falling apart, Len rushing into things, being treated poorly because of her gender or age Turn ons: intelligence, loyalty, strength, caring Turn offs: jerks, touchy/clinginess, fake/shallow, braggarts that can't prove their worth Health: Fears/Phobias: she has p''yrophobia that takes form in a fear of uncontrollable fire. She also has atychiphobia where she is scared of failing others. Lastly she has a fear of being controlled or losing control over a situation. ''Disorders/Illnesses: ''Comorbid PTSD and ARFID (Avoidant/Restrictive Food Intake Disorder), which causes her to neglect her body's need for food and beverages. She also suffers from insomnia (inability to sleep). Often times, she simply avoids sleep entirely. '''Background:' Childhood: From birth: * Michiko was the second born in Hyrule Castle to the royal family. Like her sister before her, she was given to a loyal family of the royal guard living in another village, called Valefrost, to raise her in secret so that not even she was aware that she was heir to the throne. The reasoning behind her adoption by commoners was so she could live a normal life until ready to take the mantel of princess. This would allow her to better respect and understand the people she was meant to rule over and protect. * From ages 2 to 9, she was raised by the Aliward family and loved them dearly. Michiko was taught by a visiting royal tutor about noble conduct although the lessons were disguised as mere common manners and rules so that she never suspected. She was told that the lessons were a privilege not to be spoken about. * Although she had a loving family, Michiko didn't get along with some of the kids in the village. They would bully her for being homeschooled, as well as for being a tomboy and a loner. When her mother, Saskia, found out, she would travel with Michiko on her excursions into the nearby forest to protect her. * During one of these trips, a small arctic fox followed the pair all the way back to the borders of the village. The fox continued to accompany them whenever it saw them enter the forest thereafter, until one day he never came. Michiko was inconsolable, especially when her father, Besnik, said that he disapproved of their outings into the forest alone. Saskia left without Besnik's knowing to find the fox. She found the creature injured in the forest and brought it home to nurse it back to health. Michiko helped nurse the fox back to health and named him "Kyuubi". Kyuubi remained her companion ever since and protected Michiko from bullies in the village. * As she grew, rumors started to circulate about the return of an infamous Gerudo tribe. Michiko never understood these rumors until after she turned 9 years old when their threat was made very clear to her. During the night, a massive army of dark-skinned, warrior women descended upon her village. Besnik grabbed his weapon as Saskia rushed Michiko into the cellar in the house. Saskia told Michiko to stay safely hidden there until she came back to retrieve her. She then guarded the rest of the house. * Michiko tried to do as her mother said, but when she heard a scream that she thought sounded like Saskia, she couldn't bear it any more and burst up out of the cellar. She couldn't find her parents in the house, so she left outside and froze. Buildings around their home were going up in flame and there were people screaming and crying everywhere. A Gerudo guard saw her standing there and lunged to attack her. Before she could reach Michiko, the child was snatched up by a Sheikah woman and dragged out of sight from the town. Kyuubi noticed the Shiekah woman carrying Michiko through the forest and followed, careful to stay out of sight. * Impa, the Sheikah leader who saved her that night, tried to reason with Michiko who desperately wanted to return and fight. Impa had to explain everything to the stubborn girl, revealing Michiko's royal bloodline and the need for her to stay hidden. She explained how the Gerudo, led by the terribly strong Shi'dyra of their tribe, had taken Hyrule city and destroyed many cities in the surrounding lands. Impa finally persuaded her to remain in the hidden Sheikah village of Kariko, with Kyuubi, after offering to personally train her to fight like a Sheikah. "Teenage" years: Life in Kariko: * Michiko proved to be a tough pupil, constantly wandering off and doing what she liked. But she grew to treasure Impa and everything that she learned. She wanted to be able to protect herself and those who she cared for some day. * In accordance with her royal ancestry, the young Princess would sometimes have visions and would share them with Impa. One such vision she had after many months of living in Kariko seemed to be important. She told Impa how, in her dreams, she saw herself disguised in a cloak and standing in a bustling castle town. Her bow was stretched in her hands, aiming at a large red flame floating in the center of an arena. A golden triangle was in the middle of the flame. * Impa was amazed. She explained that the place described sounded like none other than Hyrule city. An arena had been constructed there in previous years. The golden triangle could definitely symbolize a piece of the triforce, the power that she had said was guarded by both Impa and Michiko's families for centuries. * It just so happened that a grand competition was being advertised recently by Shi'dyra herself. The self-appointed "Princess of Hyrule" was inviting all of the lands greatest warriors to compete for an ancient treasure. Impa knew that she didn't have to convince Michiko to fight. Before she even asked, the girl was strapping on her bow and arrows and donning herself with a cloak. * She would travel to Hyrule and retrieve this treasure. Impa urged her not to do anything too rash as Shi'dyra was not a force to be reckoned with. This could easily be a trap. "I'm not afraid," Michiko smiled as she walked off, "This is what I've been training for!" Little did she know that on that day, the wheels of fate would start turning once again. Category:Characters Category:Browse